Inesperado San Valentín
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Es San Valentín y Nejire está determinada en confesarle su amor al chico pecoso y tímido del cual estaba enamorada, por lo cual con ayuda de Mirio y Tamaki preparará el escenario perfecto para saber también de los sentimientos que guarda el peliverde de la clase 1-A, será una noche perfecta para celebrar el día del amor y la amistad.


_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a otro One-Shot de BNHA. Este es uno de los cuatro One-Shots que tengo preparados en ambientación a esta festividad que celebra el amor y la amistad, pero como soy yo y me gusta hacer cosas demasiado cursis pues todos serán de Romance, pero no creo que a ninguno le moleste eso, de cualquier manera aquí está otro fic Izujire y espero que lo disfruten. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**One Shot: Inesperado San Valentín**_

Cualquier persona que vive debajo de una piedra diría que el día de hoy era uno como cualquier otro, uno donde los alumnos de Yuuei seguirían en sus clases usuales y que convivirían como el resto de días a los cuales estaban acostumbrados, pero estaban completamente equivocados ya que este día siendo 14 de febrero era un día muy especial siendo específicamente los jóvenes con intereses amorosos los más interesados, después de todo es San Valentín, el nombrado día del amor.

Esto claro que no iba a pasar desapercibido en la academia Yuuei donde aquellas parejas que ya tenían una relación interactuaban de manera romántica entre ellos mientras que aquellas chicas con ansias de confesar sus sentimientos entregaban chocolates al chico que les gustaba, o bien simplemente podían entregar chocolates de amistad para mostrar lo mucho que atesoraban la amistad de sus amigos.

Pero era sencillo y a la vez algo relevante, pues en el ambiente se podía percibir el amor. Chicas reunían el coraje para confesar sus sentimientos a través de sus chocolates, parejas planificaban las citas que tendrían para festejar la festividad mientras que estudiantes masculinos esperaban ansiosos recibir chocolates de las chicas en la esperanza de estar entre ellas aquella de la cual estaban interesados.

De cualquier forma nos enfocamos específicamente en una de las aulas de los alumnos de tercer año, más concretamente en aquella que da cobijo a los tres alumnos más fuertes reconocidos por la escuela: los tres grandes.

Era la hora del descanso y el salón estaba medio vacío, pero ahora solo nos enfocamos en Mirio y Tamaki que conversaban tranquilamente en los puestos al lado de la ventana, o por lo menos eso hacían hasta que unas brisas entran por la entrada y ambos se voltean para ver a la miembro faltante de los tres grandes.

**-¡Hey chicos!-**, exclamó Nejire alegre y con una gran sonrisa saludando a sus amigos mientras estaba parada a su lado.

**-Hola Hado-san, ¿por qué tan animada?-**, le preguntó Mirio a su amiga con su típica sonrisa agradable y simplista.

**-No me digas que vas a entregarnos chocolates de San Valentín-**, dijo Tamaki con tranquilidad y agarrándose un mechón de su cabello con un poco de depresión, pero en cambio la peliazul negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

**-Nop, no tengo tiempo para gastar en ustedes-**, les dijo Nejire a ambos chicos que se sintieron algo heridos por esas palabras.

**-Eso dolió un poco-**, dijo Mirio con una sonrisa algo tensa y con una mano sobre su corazón fingiendo estar dolido, aunque la verdad no le daba importancia a eso a pesar de que tuviera toda una bolsa repleta de chocolates que recibió.

**-Nos dieron demasiados chocolates, de Mirio lo comprendo, pero… ¿por qué a mí?-**, se preguntaba Tamaki intrigado y algo cansado viendo la bolsa repleta de chocolates que le habían dado varias chicas, de verdad él se sintió en verdad inseguro e incómodo en esa situación.

**-Yo no lo comprendo tampoco, con esa autoestima ni tú mismo te comprarías un chocolate-**, dijo Nejire sonriendo ampliamente y claramente de buen humor viendo a su amigo pelinegro con problemas de autoestima.

**-¿Por qué estás tan alegre, Nejire?-**, le preguntó Tamaki a Nejire con calma buscando saber la razón de su aún más deslumbrante felicidad de lo usual, era hasta más brillante que Mirio en esos momentos.

**-Pues es lógico, ¡hoy es San Valentín!-**, exclamó Nejire llena de alegría mientras alzaba las manos al aire con entusiasmo.

**-Sí, nos dimos cuenta de eso-**, dijo Tamaki aun sin entender a qué quería llegar su amiga, los anteriores San Valentín ella no estaba entusiasmada y mínimamente interesada por lo cual algo era diferente este año.

**-¡Entonces voy a confesarme!-**, exclamó la chica con emoción y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, causando que el aula se quedara en silencio de la sorpresa mientras tenían sus miradas puestas en la peliazul.

Después de todo era un suceso especial, pues Nejire Hado, una integrante de los tres grandes, la reina de belleza de ese año, la chica más hermosa y amigable de la escuela por opinión general estaba interesada en alguien, ¡Nejire estaba enamorada ese San Valentín!.

**-¿Qué?-**, preguntó Mirio al procesar completamente la sorpresa que le acababa de causar las palabras de Nejire que seguía sonriendo de forma radiante como solo ella puede.

**-¡Lo que oyeron, me voy a confesar al chico que me gusta!-**, respondió Nejire viendo a sus dos amigos con verdadera felicidad, pues había decidido por fin luego de tanto tiempo el confesarse al chico que no podía sacar de su mente desde hace meses.

**-¿Estas enamorada?, ya decía yo que estabas más distraída recientemente-**, comentaba Tamaki con aparente calma mientras recordaba lo distante que ha estado su amiga los últimos días como si tuviera algo o alguien rodando por su cabeza la mayoría del tiempo.

**-Y dinos, ¿Quién es el afortunado que se ganó el corazón de la chica más llamativa de la academia?-**, le preguntó Mirio a Nejire con una sonrisa ya que la intriga era grande, después de todo un chico en la academia era el suertudo que tenía a Nejire enamorada.

Nejire entrelazó sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras que se sonrojaba un poco mostrándose algo tímida lo cual era algo para nada normal de ver en ella.

**-Izu-kun-**, respondió Nejire con una cálida y alegre sonrisita mientras la imagen del peliverde de primer año llegaba a su mente, sus ojos, su cabello, sus pecas, sus adorables nervios, todo llegaba a la mente de Nejire que luego de unos segundos de silencio se percató de que sus amigos no habían dicho nada.

**-…-**, Miro y Tamaki se mantenían en silencio con las manos sobre sus mentones de manera pensativa mientras que Nejire les miraba curiosa.

**-¿Qué les sucede?-**, les preguntó ella ya que esperaba alguna clase de reacción por parte de ellos ya que también conocían bien al joven héroe de la clase 1-A.

**-Nada, solo que varias cosas toman sentido-**, respondió Tamaki con calma mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a Nejire que se mostró algo confundida.

**-Como que por ejemplo hayas ido más seguido a los dormitorios de la clase 1-A-**, mencionó Mirio cruzándose de brazos recordando los constantes viajes de su amiga a los dormitorios de los de primer año.

**-O que hayas ido preguntando por toda la escuela información sobre Midoriya-**, secundó Tamaki recordando la intrusiva forma con la cual Nejire interrogaba a las personas que poco o nada tenían que ver con el peliverde.

**-¿Creen que él se habrá dado cuenta de que me gusta?-**, preguntó Nejire con curiosidad y con un dedo en su mentón mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

**-¿Eso sería algo bueno o algo malo?-**, preguntó Tamaki con leve intriga y sin verle el sentido, él no estaba hecho para esas cosas del amor.

**-¡Seria algo grandioso por supuesto!-**, exclamó Nejire con alegría sonriendo radiantemente, al simplemente pensar en eso su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido y sus mejillas se coloraban un poco.

**-Pues lamento decirte que seguramente no se habrá dado cuenta, es muy distraído en ese aspecto-**, dijo Mirio con algo de seriedad y de brazos cruzados viendo a su amiga.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes, Togata-san?-**, le preguntó ella con intriga y mirándole curiosa.

**-Pues cuando he hablado con él he notado la manera en la que algunas de sus amigas le miran, sencillamente él no parece darse cuenta de esas miradas-**, respondió Mirio con tranquilidad recordando las múltiples veces en las que habló con su Kouhai y sus amigas tenían sus miradas puestas en este.

**-¿¡Entonces tengo rivales!?-**, preguntó Nejire exaltada y sorprendida ante lo dicho por Togata.

**-Puede ser, o quizás no… que problemático va a ser esto-**, dijo Tamaki rascándose la cabeza con cansancio y algo fastidiado ya que sabía a donde iría la conversación.

Nejire colocó sus manos sobre el puesto con fuerza mientras que en su rostro estaba una amplia sonrisa inocente. **-Voy a necesitar la ayuda de ustedes dos para ayudarme a confesarme a Midoriya mientras le ofrezco mi chocolate-**, dijo ella claramente motivada y decidida viendo a sus amigos, siendo el rubio quien más se mostró motivado por la idea.

**-¡Por supuesto!, ¿Qué necesitas que hagamos?-**, preguntó Mirio con un pulgar en alto y estando de verdad animado a ayudar a su Kouhai y a su amiga para que estén juntos al final del día.

**-Secuéstrenlo-**, respondió Nejire y luego de eso ambos chicos se quedaron en blanco procesando lo dicho.

**-… Me da miedo preguntar para qué-**, dijo Tamaki algo intimidado por lo que tenía planeado hacer Nejire con Izuku.

Nejire no le prestó atención y sonrió con emoción y determinación. **-Ustedes solo hagan lo que yo les diga, yo me encargaré del resto, me aseguraré de que sea inolvidable-**, les dijo a ambos mientras que su corazón comenzaba latir alborotado ante la mera imagen mental del plan que había estado soñando la noche anterior, se aseguraría de que fuera mágico.

* * *

Minutos después nos encontramos en uno de los pasillos de la gran academia por la cual estaba caminando Izuku que acababa de salir de su salón en dirección a los dormitorios ya que las clases ya habían terminado.

**-Hey Midoriya, ¿Cómo andas?-**, le dice Kirishima a su amigo peliverde con una sonrisa amigable mientras se acerca desde atrás mientras carga cuatro bolsas repletas de chocolates de San Valentín.

Izuku se gira a ver a su amigo con una leve sonrisa en su cara. **-Bien Kirishima-kun, veo que andas con las manos llenas-**, dijo el peliverde con una gota en la sien al ver como el pelirrojo tenía las manos llenas y las bolsas claramente se veían pesadas.

**-Si crees que esto es mucho es porque no has visto la cantidad que recibieron Todoroki y Bakugou, ¡esos dos son muy varoniles!-**, exclamó Kirishima con una gran sonrisa mientras que Izuku se rascaba una mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**-Seguramente necesitarían de Shouji para cargar las bolsas-**, comentó Izuku un poco divertido pensando en la manera en la cual sus dos amigos estuvieran recibiendo los chocolates de las chicas, Todoroki con educación y tranquilidad mientras que Kacchan lo haría con gritos y amenazas de matar a alguien.

Kirishima se extrañó al ver a Izuku y le miró de arriba abajo con intriga. **-¿A ti no te han dado nada?-**, preguntó el pelirrojo al ver que su amigo no tenía ninguna bolsa repleta de chocolates.

**-Oh, a mí nunca me han dado chocolates-**, respondió Izuku con una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras se rasca la nuca.

**-Oh viejo, eso es triste-**, mencionó Kirishima algo apenado por su buen amigo que bajó un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa algo triste.

**-La verdad es que no me interesa mucho, entiendo que es prácticamente imposible que alguien se llegue a interesar en mí de esa manera, por eso nunca me hago ilusiones en recibir alguno-**, dijo Izuku para luego levantar la cabeza y sonreír lo mejor posible.

Kirishima le sonrió a su amigo de forma reconfortante y le colocó una mano en un hombro. **-No te valores de esa manera Midoriya, créeme que sin duda eres un gran partido para las chicas, alguna ya se dará cuenta de lo varonil que eres-**, le animó hablando con sinceridad, después de todo él mismo había sido testigo de varios de los momentos heroicos que protagonizó el peliverde.

Izuku se sintió conmovido por las palabras de ánimo de su amigo y sonrió agradecido. **-Gracias Kirishima-kun-**, respondió para luego ambos comenzar a caminar en dirección a los dormitorios. **-¿Necesitas ayuda con esas bolsas?-**, le preguntó el peliverde a Kirishima para tratar de ayudarle a lo cual obtiene como respuesta una negación del pelirrojo.

**-Estoy bien gracias, ¡debo ser un hombre para cargar con los sentimientos honestos de las chicas!-**, exclamó Kirishima sonriendo de forma inspiradora y muy varonil haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad para cargar las pesadas bolsas. **-Por otro lado, ¿te interesa alguna chica?-**, le preguntó él a Izuku con más calma buscando saciar su curiosidad, pero causó que Izuku se sonrojara mucho que se sorprendiera.

**-¿¡Q-Qué!?-**, preguntó Izuku impactado y muy nervioso mientras que la imagen de cierta chica curiosa, alegre y de cabello azul llegaba a su mente.

**-Esa reacción habla por sí sola-**, dijo Kirishima riendo divertido por la obviedad de su amigo que comenzó a balbucear por los nervios.

**-N-No es como si me gustara alguien, o p-por lo menos no sé si me gusta, l-la verdad es que no sabría decirte si es que yo…-**, decía Izuku sonriendo con nervios y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras veía en distintas direcciones sin poder explicarse adecuadamente.

**-¿Quién es la afortunada?, ¿Es acaso Hatsume del curso de apoyo?, ¿Es Yaoyorozu?, ¿puede que quizás sea Uraraka?-**, le preguntaba Kirishima al peliverde con una amplia sonrisa y claramente interesado ya que había podido percatarse de que Izuku tiene buenas interacciones con ellas además de unas chicas de la clase B.

Izuku agachó la cabeza con timidez mientras jugaba con sus dedos. **-P-Pues… Nejire-Senpai-**, dijo en voz baja y sintiendo todo su sistema cardíaco acelerarse al ver en su mente una imagen de su Senpai que sonreía de forma tan radiante y hermosa que le cautivaba.

**-¡Guao!, ¡apuntas a lo alto!-**, exclamó Kirishima sorprendido ante la identidad de la chica de la cual estaba enamorado el peliverde.

**-P-Por favor no lo grites tan alto, Kirishima-kun-**, le pidió Izuku a Kirishima con nervios para que bajara su tono de voz.

**-Ahora varias cosas toman sentido-**, dijo Kirishima mostrándose pensativo para luego mirar a Izuku. **-Como por ejemplo que comenzaras a hablar más seguido con ella, o cuando alguien la menciona tú te sonrojas y te pones nervioso-**, mencionó recordando con cierta diversión aquellos momentos.

**-¿D-De verdad?-**, preguntaba Izuku sorprendido y avergonzado de ser tan obvio, solo esperaba que nadie se haya dado cuenta de su enamoramiento de Nejire.

Kirishima asintió con la cabeza. **-En serio ahora varias cosas encajan, pero seguro la tienes difícil ya que estamos hablando de una de los tres grandes-**, comentó el pelirrojo viendo un poco difícil que su amigo fuera a llegar a ser pareja de la chica que era consideraba la más hermosa de la escuela.

Izuku escuchó lo dicho por su amigo y asintió con la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros. **-D-De cualquier manera no es como que espere que me dé algo ya que sé que es imposible que ella sienta eso por mí-**, dijo él admitiendo ese hecho que en cierta manera le entristecía, de cualquier manera luego levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa más animada. **-Por ahora solo quiero llegar a los dormitorios para poder entrenar-**, agregó queriendo olvidar esos pensamientos a base de entrenamiento que siempre servía como método de distracción.

**-¿Me puedo unir?, voy a necesitar ejercicio para quemar las calorías que voy a ganar comiendo todos estos chocolates-**, dijo Kirishima divertido mientras miraba las bolsas de chocolates que tendría que comerse.

Izuku sonrió divertido y asintió con la cabeza para luego disponerse a seguir su camino junto a Kirishima en dirección a los dormitorios, pero de la nada siente dos manos en sus hombros.

**-¿Eh?-**, preguntó Izuku con intriga viendo por encima de un hombro como estaban Mirio y Tamaki detrás de él con miradas serias.

**-Lo lamentamos Midoriya, pero esto es también por tu bien-**, dijo Mirio para luego sacar un saco de quien sabe dónde para cubrir al peliverde y luego entre él y Tamaki levantarlo para comenzar a correr lejos de Kirishima que veía todo esto perplejo.

**-¿Qué acaba de suceder?-**, se preguntó Kirishima incrédulo y sin comprender por qué sus Senpais habían secuestrado a Izuku, pero de cualquier manera tenía las manos ocupadas y no podría ayudarle por lo que solo le deseó suerte a su amigo varonil.

* * *

Luego de una carrera cruzando toda la academia, Mirio y Tamaki llegan a la parte trasera de la academia para dejar a Izuku sentado sobre una banca ubicada al lado de un árbol mientras que estaba atardeciendo. Al estar una vez en el lugar asignado, Mirio le quita el saco a Izuku para dejarle ver nuevamente.

**-¿¡P-Pero qué es lo que sucede!?-**, preguntaba Izuku muy confundido mirando a sus Senpais que le habían raptado sin ninguna explicación.

**-Lo sentimos por raptarte de esa forma, era parte del plan-**, le dijo Tamaki a su Kouhai con calma mientras se agarraba un mechón de su cabello.

**-¿Qué plan, Amajiki-Senpai?-**, le preguntó Izuku al pelinegro con intriga y confusión ya que estaba muy perdido con lo que sucedía.

**-No podemos decirte, solo te diré que alguien quiere verte aquí para mostrarte algo-**, le dijo Mirio al peliverde con una amplia sonrisa.

**-¿Y para eso tuvieron que traerme a la fuerza?, pudieron pedirme que viniera-**, dijo Izuku con más calma que antes viendo a sus dos superiores.

**-Ya sabía que no era el único que veía fallas en este plan-**, comentó Tamaki con cansancio viendo claras fugas en ese "perfecto" plan que les había dicho Nejire.

Mirio solo sonrió divertido mientras se rascaba la nuca viendo a Tamaki. **-No podemos hacer nada, después de todo fue planeado por Hado-san-**, dijo sonriendo un poco y causando que Izuku se sorprendiera y sonrojara.

**-¿¡N-N-Nejire-Senpai!?-**, preguntó Izuku nervioso y descolocado ante el nombre de la peliazul por la cual guardaba sentimientos.

**-Hablaste demasiado, Mirio-**, le dijo Tamaki a Mirio con algo de reproche mientras que este se rascaba una mejilla apenado de haber hablado de más.

**-¿P-Para qué Nejire-Senpai quiso que viniera aquí?-**, les preguntó Izuku a Tamaki y Mirio buscando obtener respuestas ya que estaba de verdad confundido con la situación.

**-¡Nos vemos y suerte!-**, exclamó Mirio con rapidez para luego cargar a Tamaki como un saco de papas para comenzar a correr lejos de allí sin arriesgarse a volver a descuidarse y revelar el plan de Nejire.

Izuku se queda sentado en la banca notablemente nervioso y algo inquieto ya que su imaginación soltaba varias teorías de lo que podría ser la razón por la cual Nejire le necesitara en ese lugar, quizás hablar sobre Quirks, le habrá sucedido algo interesante, tenía nuevas preguntas para él, quería mostrarle algún truco con su Quirk entre un gran etc, pero en ningún momento se le pasó la pequeña idea de que ella le quisiera ver por el motivo del día del amor.

**-¡Hola Izu-kun!-**, exclamó Nejire con alegría y emoción llegando corriendo en dirección al peliverde que al verla se puso muy rojo y comenzó a balbucear con nervios.

**-¡H-Hola Nejire-Senpai!, m-me alegro verle de nuevo, n-no es como que me haga feliz, b-bueno en realidad un poco, l-lo que quiero decir es…-**, decía él sacudiendo sus manos al frente suyo para luego ponérselas sobre la cara para cubrir su vergüenza para diversión de Nejire que soltó unas hermosas risitas.

**-Relájate Izu-kun, sol soy yo, hemos hablado con tranquilidad antes, ¿cierto?-**, le dijo Nejire a él con una amplia sonrisa animada y tranquilizante típica de ella, lo cual sirvió para apaciguar los nervios del peliverde.

**-Cierto, d-disculpe que empiece a balbucear-**, se disculpaba Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se rascaba una mejilla.

**-No hace falta, te ves muy lindo cuando te pones así-**, confesó Nejire con una linda sonrisa alegre mientras que sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas ya que le gustaba ver ese lado tierno del chico.

Él por su parte se quedó tieso y sorprendido al escuchar lo que le dijo ella. **-¿¡L-Lindo!?-**, preguntó sonrojado y algo nervioso mientras que Nejire asentía divertida para luego inclinarse un poco para adelante.

**-¿Entonces estás preparado?-**, le preguntó Nejire con su rostro más cerca al de Izuku que se mostró confundido ante su pregunta.

**-¿Preparado para qué?-**, preguntó Izuku algo perdido para luego sentir las manos de Nejire sobre las suyas.

**-¡Para esto!-**, exclamó Nejire para acto seguido hacer uso de su Quirk para elevarse tanto a ella como a Izuku por el aire hasta estar a varios metros del suelo superando la altura de la academia mientras que el cielo nocturno comenzaba a predominar.

**-¡E-Espera un momento Nejire-Senpai!-**, exclamaba Izuku algo asustado y sorprendido ante la repentina acción de Nejire que ahora los mantenía a ambos suspendidos sobre el aire como si pudieran caminar sobre él.

Nejire sonrió divertida por la reacción del peliverde y luego aferró sus manos sobre las de él para trasmitirle más seguridad. **-Jeje, cálmate y disfruta de la música, Izu-kun-**, le dijo ella a Izuku que se mostró confundido abandonando su sorpresa inicial.

**-¿Música?-**, preguntó Izuku confundido para luego comenzar a oír una suave tonada en el ambiente y él comenzó a mirar en distintas direcciones. **-¿Cómo es posible?-**, preguntaba intrigado sin comprender como podía haber música cuando estaban sobre el aire a varios metros del suelo.

Nejire sonrió y saca de un bolsillo de su chaleco unos altavoces de música de un tamaño muy reducido que eran el origen de la hermosa y melodiosa canción, cosa que asombró a Izuku.

**-Hay una chica en la clase 1-B que puede agrandar o empequeñecer objetos, ¿verdad?-**, comentó Nejire sonriendo con alegría ya que todo esto formaba parte de su plan, con anticipación le pidió a la chica que agrandara y empequeñeciera algunas cosas para su sorpresa al peliverde.

**-Hablas de Yui-san-**, dijo Izuku ahora comprendiendo lo que había hecho a los altavoces tan pequeños, de lo que no se dio cuenta es que Nejire se molestó un poco al oírle.

**-Vaya, entonces la llamas a ella por su nombre-**, decía Nejire con algo de enojo ya que notaba que Izuku debía de ser cercano a la chica si le hablaba de esa manera.

**-P-Pues ella fue la que me lo pidió-**, respondió Izuku sonriendo algo nervioso sin comprender la razón por la cual presentía que acababa de decir algo que no debió haber dicho.

**-¿Alguna otra chica de la cual deba enterarme?-**, preguntó Nejire con una sonrisa inocente mientras acercaba su cara a la de Izuku que no sabía por qué de repente estaba tan interesada, un momento, es Nejire por lo cual es la viva representación de la curiosidad, la verdad era algo típico de ella si lo pensabas bien.

**-¿P-Por qué me pregunta eso?-**, preguntó Izuku algo sonrojado y nervioso ante la cercanía de sus rostros, nunca se acostumbraba a cuando su Senpai invadía su espacio personal, después de todo siempre su corazón latía como loco a punto de explotar.

**-Pues por nada en particular, solo quería estar al tanto del número de rivales-**, contestó Nejire tratando de calmarse ya que sentía una incomodidad en su pecho cuando pensaba en lo cercanas que serían otras chicas con él que es el chico del cual ella está enamorada, sencillamente no estaba dispuesta a que alguien se lo robe.

**-¿Rivales?-**, preguntó Izuku honestamente confundido por lo dicho por Nejire, causando que ella le mirara intrigada.

**-¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta?, pensé que con esto ya sabrías lo que siento-**, decía ella algo sorprendida de lo denso que era él, después de todo ella intuía que se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos al darse cuenta de que le "invitó" para encontrarse, luego lo elevó en el aire con las estrellas y la luna adornando el mágico ambiente mientras que de fondo se escuchaba la melodiosa música, era claro que ella quería crear una escena romántica para ambos.

**-No comprendo Nejire-Senpai, ¿de qué está hablando?-**, preguntó Izuku dejando en claro que algo no entró en los cálculos de la peliazul, y eso es la poca confianza que tiene Izuku en sí mismo como para considerar que alguien estaría interesada mínimamente en él.

Nejire le sonrió con alegría y apretó un poco su mano para luego comenzar a caminar en el cielo en dirección a la azotea de la escuela.

**-¿Ese chocolate te sirve de pista?-**, le preguntó Nejire a Izuku mientras que señalaba a una gran envoltura con forma de corazón que aproximadamente seria del tamaño dos All Might, y si, ella utilizaba esa unidad de medición.

Luego Nejire los hace aterrizar a ambos en el tejado de la academia donde habían algunas luces en decoración, la gran envoltura en forma de corazón que estaba apoyada sobre la puerta que da entrada a las escaleras, finalmente en medio del lugar había una clase de pista roja por la cual podrían bailar.

Izuku miraba todo el lugar asombrado por lo sencillamente hermoso que era en conjunto con la hipnotizante luz del cielo nocturno.

**-¿U-Usted hizo todo esto, Senpai?-**, le preguntó Izuku a la peliazul sorprendido y levemente sonrojado mientras se giraba a verle.

**-Pues… recibí un poquito de ayuda-**, respondió Nejire con inocencia y ladeando la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

Mientras tanto detrás del gran corazón estaban Tamaki y Mirio que estaban ocultos viendo disimuladamente a ambos.

**-"Un poquito" dice cuando fuimos nosotros quienes prepararon todo-**, dice Tamaki algo molesto y cansado de haber tenido que preparar todo el ambiente en las pocas horas en que Nejire les había dado las indicaciones del plan.

**-Déjala quedarse con el crédito, después de todo ella hizo el chocolate y contactó a Kodai-**, le dijo Mirio a su amigo con una sonrisa alegre y despreocupada ya que fue Nejire la que había planeado todo para que resultara perfecto.

**-Mintiéndole diciendo que no era para Midoriya-**, agregó Tamaki recordando el hecho de que Nejire le mintió a la chica de la clase B para que le ayudara, de otra forma si Kodai hubiera sabido que es para Midoriya no hubiera colaborado seguramente.

**-El dicho dice que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale-**, comentó Mirio encogiéndose de hombros divertido y tan solo entreteniéndose por la situación.

Volviendo con Izuku y Nejire, la chica observaba contenta como Izuku se maravillaba por las decoraciones y luego de inspeccionar un poco finalmente se voltea a verla.

**-¿T-Todo esto que significa?-**, preguntaba Izuku con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa nerviosa ya haciéndose una idea de lo que sucedía, pero eso sería demasiado bueno y era mejor confirmarlo directamente con Nejire para no hacerse ilusiones.

Nejire se acercó lentamente hacia Izuku para tomarle suavemente de las manos mientras le sonreía algo nerviosa. **-No me hagas decírtelo, es muy claro que te estoy dándote mi chocolate a ti-**, respondió ella sintiendo su corazón en un puño y su tensión arterial en aumento en expectación a la forma en la cual reaccionaria él.

**-Oh cierto, un chocolate de amistad-**, dijo Izuku sonriendo algo decepcionado y rascándose una nuca pesando que era claramente imposible que fuera un chocolate romántico, era improbable que alguien tan hermosa y genial como lo es Nejire se interesara por él.

Nejire sonrió divertida mientras que apretaba las manos de Izuku. **-No tontín, lo hice con mis sentimientos de por medio, es un chocolate lleno de amor para ti, ¡estoy enamorada de ti, Izu-kun!-**, exclamó la peliazul con una despampanante y radiante sonrisa que reflejaba alegría y afecto que caló fuerte en Izuku que sintió que su corazón se le saldría del pecho en algún momento.

**-¿E-Estás enamorada de mí?-**, preguntaba Izuku muy descolocado y perplejo con su rostro completamente rojo como un tomate mientras que sus ojos giraban en espirales sin poder creer que lo dicho de verdad estaba sucediendo.

Nejire asintió con la cabeza para luego fijarse en el enorme chocolate envuelto en forma de corazón. **-Quería que fuera tan grande como mi amor por ti, pero Kodai no podía hacerlo más grande, pero por lo menos es del tamaño de dos All Mights-**, dijo ella divertida para luego mirar de nuevo a Izuku.

**-¿P-Por qué usted sentiría eso por alguien como yo?-**, preguntaba el peliverde nervioso y aun afectado por la sorpresa sin encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

Nejire sonrió con afecto y cariño mientras que sostenía sus propias manos sobre su pecho ante la cálida sensación que sentía en él. **-Porque eres el chico más amable, lindo y heroico que he conocido, desde que salvaste a Eri-chan no he podido sacarte de mi mente y con el tiempo solo podía pensar en ti y en la manera en la cual te esfuerzas tanto para ser un héroe-**, confesaba ella siendo un momento muy íntimo entre ambos mientras que miraba a Izuku con unos ojos que simplemente eran cautivadores y dignos de ser declarados obras de arte al reflejar la luz del cielo nocturno en ellos.

Izuku se sentía inmensamente feliz y dichoso y su corazón perfectamente podía ser comparado con una locomotora a toda potencia por los incesantes latidos de su corazón que casi hacían que él comenzara a echar humo de su cabeza.

**-N-No sé qué decir, me siento muy halagado-**, decía Izuku sonriendo nervioso y sonrojado mientras se rascaba un brazo, pero luego agachó la cabeza desanimado. **-Pero no creo que yo sea lo suficiente bueno para ti… después de todo soy inseguro, no tengo ningún atractivo y nunca nadie se ha interesado en mí, en realidad no tengo alguna cosa buena de la cual enorgullecerme-**, decía él dudando de sí mismo.

**(Si tan solo supiera que si hay chicas interesadas)**, pensaron Tamaki y Mirio ya que el denso peliverde ignoraba que varias chicas estaban detrás de él, quizás si lo supiera su confianza en sí mismo aumentaría.

Nejire colocó sus manos en las pecosas mejillas de él para hacer que este levantara la cara. **-Izu-kun, mírame a los ojos-**, le pidió Nejire a Izuku con un tono amable y gentil y él obedeció y observó sus hermosos orbes azules. **-Tienes tantas cosas buenas que no tendría tiempo suficiente para decírtelas todas, solo puedo decirte hoy y ahora que estoy enamorada de todo de ti Izu-kun, y eso no vas a poder cambiarlo con nada de lo que digas-**, le dijo ella a él con amor y afecto en su melodiosa voz mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

**-N-Nejire-Senpai-**, decía Izuku boquiabierto e igualmente sonrojado estando ambos a una distancia muy corta el uno del otro mirándose a los ojos del otro y perdiéndose en ellos.

**-Te he dicho miles de veces que con Nejire-chan es suficiente-**, dijo Nejire sonriendo levemente divertida viéndose muy hermosa a ojos de Izuku que juraría que en esos momentos tenía a una diosa al frente suyo.

Él se puso algo nervioso mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas en ese momento. **-P-Para mí es difícil decirlo, p-pero creo que yo t-también…-**, pero es detenido por la peliazul que le silencia colocando un dedo sobre sus labios causando que él le viera sorprendido.

**-Me lo puedes decir después de esto-**, dijo Nejire con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas para luego ella acercarse a Izuku y juntar sus labios a los de él para ambos fundirse en un mágico beso que tomó por sorpresa al peliverde y a los dos chicos que miraban desde su escondite.

Izuku estaba notablemente impactado, pero antes de darse cuenta también cerró los ojos y se encontraba correspondiendo al beso para al igual que Nejire transmitirse sus sentimientos mediante este siendo el primer beso de ambos que lo atesorarían de allí en adelante teniendo a la luna y las estrellas de testigos... junto con Tamaki y Mirio pero a esos dos mejor no mencionarlos.

Duraron todo el tiempo posible hasta que se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva para luego ambos recuperar el aliento mientras se veían profundamente a los ojos.

**-¿Con eso fue suficiente para convencerte del todo?-**, preguntó Nejire sonriendo ampliamente con alegría y causando que Izuku le ponga una mano sobre su mejilla para colocarle un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

Izuku le miró con profundo cariño mientras le sonreía levemente. **-Sí, también estoy enamorado de ti, Nejire-chan-**, respondió sin titubear y sintiéndose liberado al por fin haber dicho esas palabras, las cuales causaron que la peliazul no aguantara más tiempo y se lanzara sobre Izuku para abrazarle con fuerza mientras que aguantaba lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

El peliverde también estaba profundamente feliz y la rodeó a ella entre sus brazos para quedarse ambos así durante unos minutos sin decir alguna palabra, era suficiente con sentir el calor del otro y saber que ambos sentían lo mismo.

Luego de un tiempo se separaron del abrazo y se tomaron de la mano en lo que Izuku observaba nuevamente el lugar que tenían para ellos.

**-¿El director Nezu te dio permiso para ocupar la azotea?-**, le preguntó Izuku a su ahora novia con una pequeña sonrisa sintiéndose más calmado y menos nervioso que antes, quizás por la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

Nejire asintió con la cabeza. **-Sip, fue difícil considerando que otras chicas de tu clase también reservaron partes de la academia-**, respondió ella recordando su conversación con el director.

**-¿Por qué ellas harían eso?-**, le preguntó Izuku a ella con intriga y Nejire no estaba dispuesta a decirle a su novio que sus amigas tenían planes parecidos al de ella para darle sus chocolates y confesársele.

**-Cosas de chicas-**, contestó Nejire con inocencia y sonando muy convincente, por lo cual Izuku no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

**-Tengo un favor que pedirte, Nejire-chan-**, le decía Izuku a ella que le miró curiosa. **-¿Después podrías ayudarme a comer todo el chocolate?, pienso que no voy a poder yo solo-**, dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo sonrojado considerando el tamaño del chocolate que le había dado Nejire.

**-¡Claro, me encanta el chocolate!-**, contestó Nejire emocionada y alegre causando que Izuku sonriera divertido.

**-En ese caso solo espera al White Day-**, susurró Izuku para sí mismo dispuesto a darle a ella un regalo tres veces mejor al que ella le acababa de dar, después de todo ella se lo merecía al hacer de este San Valentín el mejor que él nunca pensó tener.

Luego de eso Nejire sonrió ampliamente jalando de la muñeca a Izuku a la pista de baile. **–¿Ahora qué te parece un pequeño baile?-**, le propuso ella al peliverde con emoción y él asintió con un poco de nervios.

Nejire hizo que la hermosa música aumentara su volumen y ella colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Izuku mientras que él rodeaba la cintura de ella y después comenzaron a bailar a lo largo de la pista para que al cabo de unos minutos Nejire comenzara a usar su Quirk para elevarlos lentamente en el aire sin interrumpir su armoniosa danza donde ambos no despegaban la vista del otro.

Llegaron a una altura considerable del suelo pero aun así seguían bailando con la hermosa música de fondo mientras que las estrellas y la luna hacían hermosa la ambientación de la pareja que se miraban directamente a los ojos con sonrisas dibujadas en sus caras para lentamente acortar la distancia entre ambos y volver a unir sus labios en un romántico beso.

De vuelta a la azotea estaban Mirio y Nejire viendo con pequeñas sonrisas como la nueva pareja bailaban en el cielo, se sentían felices por ellos dos.

**-¿No deberíamos irnos para darles privacidad?-**, le preguntó Tamaki a Mirio pensando en respetar la privacidad de ambos.

**-Nah, después de todo debemos asegurarnos de que las amigas de Midoriya no lo encuentren para tratar de quitárselo a Hado-san-**, respondió Mirio con una sonrisa alegre para luego volver a enfocar su mirada en los amantes que parecían ignorar todo a su alrededor.

El pelinegro por su parte se rascaba la cabeza con cansancio. **-Sabía que esto iba a ser problemático-**, decía Tamaki para luego levantar la vista y ver las grandes sonrisas de Izuku y Nejire. **-Pero creo que vale la pena-**, agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Más tarde Mirio y Tamaki se encontrarían en sus dormitorios con unos arreglados chocolates de amistad que fueron hechos por Nejire que les agradecía su ayuda en unas notas como si se hubiera anticipado al resultado, plasmando en la carta que se sentía afortunada de tener amigos como ellos con los cuales contar.

Sin duda ese día no sería olvidado por Izuku y Nejire, pues esa hermosa y perfecta noche del 14 de febrero fue el momento en que sus corazones se abrieron al otro para demostrar sus honestos sentimientos, resultando en su unión y la decisión de afrontar el futuro juntos, eso es lo que en verdad importa.

_***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo por ahora amigos. Por desgracia tuve algunos problemas de conexión y no logré subir este capítulo el día que corresponde, pero de cualquier forma aquí esta y espero que les haya gustado esta dosis de Izujire así como espero que hayan pasado un feliz San Valentín.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten en los Reviews lo que les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
